Trial of the Champions
by Gears112
Summary: A YouTuber & Atop the Fourth / 4 Wall Story. What happens when the 'King of the Squirrels/FNAF' Markiplier is somehow switched with the Champion and comic book reviewer Linkara? The Answer: Shenanigans! Especially when the killer Mechakara manages to return, wanting revenge! Can the two get back to their universes in one piece? (Sorry for the really weird story summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Trial of the Champions**

 _A Web-Series/Internet Personalities Story_

Chapter One: The Switch

"DUUUUUDE!" A loud voice exclaimed, snapping the blue haired Youtuber, Markiplier out of his sleep. "You've got to get up! Harvey's made his radilious pancakes!" Mark looked up from his pillow, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" He mumbled aloud, before fumbling for his glasses. He got them on and looked around, not recognizing the room. "Huh...?"

"Kid, leave the kid alone, he's still trying to catch up on sleep." An older voice grumbled and the first voice groaned.

"Fiiiiiiine, but I call dibs on his pancakes!" The two voices yelled for a bit before it faded out. Mark slowly sat up, trying to figure out where he was.

"huh...this is weird, eh Tim?" He waited for his high pitched friend to answer but there was no answer. "Tim? Tiny Box Tim? Are you there? Where's my little biscuit?! Tiny Box Tim!?"

"Hmmm?" Mark froze as he heard a young girl's voice. He looked around and saw the faint outline of a 13 year old redhead appearing in the room, near an antique-looking gun. She looked at him and frowned. "Who are you?" The man scooted back against the wall.

"OH GOD, WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK, OKAY?! NOT OKAY! "

.

* * *

.

 _In Another Universe_

"You're a talking box!"

"You're not Mark! Or Ryan or Mat!" The online comic book critic had his back against the wall as the small wooden box with arms pointed at him as a golden retriever wearing a bandanna watched the two, clearly confused. "Who the heck are you?!"

"I'm Linkara!" The critic felt for his gun and frowned. "Where's Margaret!?"

"Who?"

"My magic gun!" Even the dog looked perplexed as the critic, Linkara, sighed in annoyance. "My gun is magic...if something happened to her..."

"Well, I don't know what you're talking about...The important thing is you need to tell us where Mark is!" Linkara was quiet as he noticed the 'Inhale my dong' and pink mustache pillows.

"What the...?"

"Where did you take Mark?!"

"Who!? I've never of him-"

"Top of the mornin' Mark~" A loud Irish voice sang through the house as a man with green hair came into the room. "You ready for-Who are you?"

"Jack!" The tiny box exclaimed as Linkara blinked a few times as a floating green eyeball purred in confusion. "I don't know Sam...I'm trying to get him to answer."

"That's a floating eyeball..." The eye purred angrily and would've gone after him but Jack held onto the eye.

"Bad Sam! No! No kicking his ass!" Jack exclaimed as Linkara blinked.

"W-What? How..." Linkara shook his head. "Never mind...Look, I don't know who you're talking about." He brought up his wrist as if to contact someone before he frowned. "My communicator!" He looked around frantically. "Where is it!?"

"Hello Everyone~" A new voice sang as a brunet poked his head in. "The door was open and I was sent to see what you and Mark are doing instead of getting ready for the musical!"

"Musical?"

"Mat, something weird's going on..." Jack pointed to Linkara and Mat frowned.

"Yeah that's not Mark..."

"Who's Mark?!"

"He's a Youtuber. Let's Plays of video games...mostly PC games." Mat explained quickly. "And at this time, he was going to be in a musical based off of FNAF."

"F-Noof? What's that?"

"FNAF."

"Five Nights at Freddy's." Jack explained. "It's a video game...what do you do?"

"I review comics.." Linkara said slowly before quickly adding. "And battled Eldritch Abominations based off of Pokemon and a bunch of people from parallel universes bent on killing me or taking over the world..." The two looked at him, perplexed. "Long story."

"Dude," The box said. "You're weird."

.

* * *

.

 _Meanwhile_

"You can come out now..." Margaret, the spirit of the magic gun, said, trying to coax the blue haired man out of the closet.

"NONONNONONONO!"

"I'm not going to hurt you..."

"What in the world is going here?" Margaret turned and saw the blue armless robot, Pollo, open the door and look in. "Are you fighting Freddy, Linkara?" Luckily, Pollo's senors were able to 'see' Margaret when she maintain a form outside the gun (which made it when Linkara was out cold after filming ASBAR and Marville comic reviews much more entertaining as she had someone to talk too). "Ah, Margaret, what's going on?"

"Some guy with blue hair is in the closet, freaking out...I can't get him to tell me where Linkara is..."

"Ah...I see..."

"Yamimash?" The voice of the man in the closet squeaked. "Is that you? If it is, tell the scary ghost kid I'm not fucking going to deal with her games! I don't care if Emily wants to Play, I'm not!" The two looked at each other.

"My name is Margaret..."

"Who's Yamimash?" The blue haired man poked his head out of the closet and paused as he looked at Pollo.

"You're not Yami...or Tiny Box Tim..."

"No, No I'm not...I'm Pollo. Who are you and why are you here?"

"I'm Markiplier and I woke up here..." Pollo was quiet for a moment before he sighed.

"Linkara's been kidnapped..."

"And left him in his place?" Margaret asked slowly, pointing to Mark.

"Well, it's that, or the 'good' doctor's experiment messed up royally again." Margaret groaned loudly.

"Lovely..."

.

* * *

.

 **So this is a weird Fan Fic involving YouTubers and the Reviewerverse...so yeah...I don't know how to explain the inspiration I got for this... ^^;**

 **Set During the 'Sleepwalker' Story Arc (and After the Atop the Fourth Wall Movie) and when Markiplier dyed his hair blue and when he got his dog Chica.**

 **And I am so Sorry if I get details wrong about the canon of AT4W and Markiplier/Jacksepticeye's 'backstory'/any of the YouTuber's Video 'Canon'**

 **But Please Enjoy and Leave a _CONSTRUCTIVE_ Review~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Trial of the Champions**

 _A Web-Series/Internet Personalities Story_

Chapter Two: You Have A _WHAT_!?

 _One Long Explanation Later_

"O...kay..." Mark said slowly as he looked at some of the 'bad' comics; a few he did recognize, though a lot of it he didn't recognize. Especially the comic in his hand now; Bloodgun Ultra-Mega-Blood-tastic-Super-Special-Awesome-Sauce-Wonderful Issue # 1.4.5 with a glow in the dark 'radilious' 'Laser gun-toting' 3D cover. "So this Linkara guy reviews this stuff?"

"Yeap." Margaret said.

"Pretty much." The blue robot, Pollo, said. "Luckily for you, he had finished his script yesterday, so if we can't find him, you can easily do Monday's video." Margaret frowned.

"But we're going to find him." She stated.

"Of course, we just need to figure how this switch happened..." Pollo said simply before Mark sighed.

"And he does this once a week?" Mark asked.

"Yeah," Margaret said slowly. "What do you do?"

"Let's Plays, sketches, Vines, two videos every day..."

"Wow..."

"Yeah..." Mark looked at shelves behind the couch/futon, and found himself wondering why there was a helmet that had a pink wig on it. Whoever this Linkara guy was, he had a good taste in color, but a very strange sense of taste regarding headwear. "And what's this stuff?"

"Gifts from his fans." Pollo explained. "And the helmet of Lord Vyce, nasty and persnickety fellow..."

"Understatement of the year." Margaret grumbled under breath, much to Mark's confusion.

"Uh...ok..." Mark sighed, wondering how his little biscuit and his dog were doing. He sighed before he realized something, spotting a picture of a familiar face making faces. "Wait-Wait a minute-Wait a minute! That's Joe!" Pollo looked over at the photo.

"Yeah... that's Angry Joe...you know him?"

"Know him? He's a great friend of mine and other Let's Players! Maybe he can help figure out what happened!"

"Well, considering we don't have any other ideas...Nimue, can you see if you can contact Angry Joe?"

"Information, I am contacting Angry Joe now." A female voice came from a speaker on the shelf. Mark blinked slowly.

"Whaaaaa?"

"That's Nimue." Pollo explained simply and Mark nodded slowly.

.

* * *

.

 _Meanwhile_

"...huh...This is a weird game..." Linkara mumbled as he lost once again in the game, Five Nights at Freddy's. Tim sighed in annoyance, this was the fourth time he died in the first night. The floating green eye chirped smugly.

"Please, Sam," Tim whined. "He's trying." Sam chirped back at him, probably making a smart aleck remark. Linkara sighed as Jack chuckled.

"Sorry about Sam; she's a bit competitive." Linkara nodded slowly.

"Right..."

"You're fine..."

"Yeah...This is more Angry Joe's wheelhouse..." Jack and Mat looked at each other.

"Wait, what?" Tim exclaimed. "You know Joe?!" Linkara nodded slowly.

"Yeah...?" Matt beamed.

"I'll get him on Mark's Skype. He might be able to help!"

.

* * *

.

 _Later_

To say that Angry Joe, leader of the Angry Joe Army, was confused, would be an understatement. On Markiplier's Skype, there was Jack, Mat, and Linkara, and on Linkara's Skype-like device, there was Mark and Linkara's little blue robot pal, Pollo.

"Joe! You have any ideas?" Linkara asked and Joe tried to think of something; it didn't seem to make sense and it seemed the others on the ship didn't recongize Linkara or Mark when they first came up in the other's video. The Hispanic man shook his head.

"I've got nothing. Mat, you're the theory guy, what's your thoughts?" The man in question shrugged.

"I don't know, teleportation doesn't really exists yet and parallel universes are a mess to figure out on short notice..."

"Well, Nimue can teleport me back to my place and bring that Mark guy back..." Linkara said simply.

"Who's Nimue?"

"The A.I. that helps operate my spaceship." Mat and Jack looked at him, stunned and flabbergasted being an understatement. Even Mark's face was priceless as he over heard that.

"WHAT!?" Linkara sighed as he covered his ears.

"He has a spaceship?" Mark weakly asked, looking at the robot for confirmation. Joe was about to answer when one of the IT guys came over quickly.

"Joe, sir, we're getting a big spike in readings near Europa." Joe looked over to him.

"What!?" He took the readings and frowned.

"What is it Joe?" Linkara asked slowly.

"How..." Jack started to ask slowly. "Joe, you have a space ship?"

"A space station..." Joe said absently as he read the readings. "This isn't good...there's an energy increase in that area where we were for your birthday, Linkara..."

"Where we fought Mechakara?" Linkara asked and Joe nodded, much to the confusion of everyone. Before Linkara could ask for further information both Skype videos cut off.

"What the-?!" Joe turned to back to his computers and stumbled as the space station shook. "What's going on?!" The monitors cut to static before there was a low rumble shaking across the ship before there was familiar maniacal laughter as the screens and lights turned to blood red light. "No..."

.

* * *

.

 **Apologies for the extremely short chapter, but the plot bunny is not wanting to cooperate and bailed on me. But I wanted to update this for you guys, so I hope you Enjoy!**

 **I'm using Joe as the in-between (I'm not sure how to explain it ^^;) for the universes/areas/I don't have a clue what I'm writing about...^^; And He forgot to mention to the other YouTubers about his Space Station.**

 **Either way, Please a Leave a _CONSTRUCTIVE_ Review and Enjoy~!**


End file.
